Rompiendo las reglas
by Theff.intherainbow
Summary: REgla número uno:Jamas te fijes en la hermana menor de tu mejor amigo eso si noquieres acabar muerto Regla numero dos jamas preguntes mas de lo que quieres saber.FicB/E OCC
1. Aqui empieza todo

**Disclaimer:**** Mi mente no tuvo el placer de crear estos personajes aun cuando la verdadera mente Brillante tenga mi mismo nombre o yo el suyo(ya que obviamente ella es mayor que yo xd) todos estos personaje son obra de la imaginativamente de S M yo lo se ustedes lo saben todos los sabemos… y bueno aquí esta!**

**N/A: Bueno espero que le gusten empieza un poco lento pero luego mejora! Acepto Reviews buenos o malos! Solo quiero su mas sincera opinión! Por lo pronto quiero agradecer a las beta readers por tomarse la molestia de leer y ayudarme a mejorar esta historia! Espero les guste lo disfruten! Váyanse con cuidadito con la historia… Sin mas aquí los dejo con el primer capitulo (;**

**Saludos!**

**Theffy**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_**1. Goodbye home!**_

Ya todo estaba listo y empacado, a pesar de que no había sido muy sencillo, al fin Charlie había accedido a que me mudara a Philadelfia con mi hermano.

Pensar que hacia solo un año me encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la secundaria de Forks siendo una mas del montón, o bueno ni tanto si en algo no había sido buena era en mezclarme con el resto, agradecía que mi hermanito me hubiese tomado entre sus alas, si no estaba segura habría pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo sola.

No me podía describir como miss simpatía, mucho menos miss popularidad; lo prefería así, el bajo perfil sin duda ero lo mío, aunque llevando el titulo de la hermanita de Emmet eso era bastante difícil siendo l y su grupo los chicos mas lindos y populares.

Pero si que tenia buenos recuerdos, la mayoría eran de los años que había compartido con Emmet, Edward y Jazz pero también había conocido a Angela que era una dulzura, era unade las pocas personas con las que sabia podía contar en Forks y también una de las cosas que extrañaría de ese lugar, aunque definitivamente los chismes y las chicas como Jessica Stanley no me harían falta para nada.

También estaba dejar a mi padre allí, no había conocido otro lugar desde que me había mudado de casa de Rene a vivir con Charlie y Emmet, todavía podía recordar como había llegado allí cuando me recibieron luego de mi discusión con ella, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue huir, me había cansado de cuidarla, que no se diera cuenta que por una vez quería ser yo la hija, pero poco a poco entendí que no era del todo su culpa, mi adolescencia había ayudado a todo eso, si bien era cierto Rene no era exactamente la típica madre pero hacia lo que podía; por suerte todo había mejorado y habíamos hecho las pases.

Pero a pesar de todos esos recuerdos buenos o malos, este condenado lugar me estaba enloqueciendo por completo.

¿Universidad de Seattle? Nada que ver conmigo, ahora la universidad de Philadelfia esa si que era perfecta para mi quería estar con Emmet, con los chicos, extrañaba ser la pequeña; por supuesto que habían cosas sin las que podría vivir como el lado sobreprotector de mi hermano mayor, o sin los tantos momentos vergonzosos que me hacia pasar.

Había sido difícil que Charlie accedería o mejor dicho aceptase la idea de que me fuese a Philadelfia, en parte entendía eso de ser la niña pequeña que no querían lejos de casa para poder cuidarla pero la verdad era que todo era simple y pura paranoia de Charlie ¿Quién mejor que mi hermano mayor para cuidarme?, el siempre podía ir a visitarnos, ya lo había decidido del todo, ya era mayor de edad es mas en mas o menos un mes cumpliría los diecinueve años podía irme; posiblemente esa fuese la razón principal por la que dio su brazo a torcer, después de todo me iría en buenos o malos términos y el lo sabia.

- Lista para irnos Belly –Bells?-reí al oír el apodo, tenia tiempo sin escuchar a mi hermano llamarme asi.

-Si enseguida bajo-Grite mientras tomaba la ultima caja que seria necesaria meter al auto.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, espere que la nostalgia me golpease pero no sucedió, si bien habían buenos recuerdos allí, sabia que me iba para hacer nuevos y esperaba mejores.

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa quizás con demasiada, fue entonces cuando ya estaba casi por pisar el ultimo escalón, mi pie tropezó, todo paso demasiado rápido solté la caja en un intento de poder sostenerme de algo pero fue inútil, caí yo y conmigo todo lo que estaba dentro de la caja.

-Gracias por el regalo Bells pero no creo que sea de mi talla-escuche la voz de mi hermano, subí la cabeza para verlo sosteniendo uno de mis brasiers, para ser especifico uno que había comprado hacia poco en Victoria secret´s, negro con puntos rosados.

Como si necesitara avergonzarme mas gracias a mi torpeza, vi a Jasper y a Edward entrar por la puerta miraron a Emmet cuestionando lo que tenia en las manos.

-Les gusta lo que me regalo Bells?- lo agito en el aire, en ese mismo momento casi muero me puse de pie lo mas rápido que pude para quitárselo a Emmet, lo que no era tarea fácil con la estatura y su fuerza mucho menos cuando trataba de ocultar lo apenada que me sentía.

-Hagan algo útil y ayúdenme a recoger- les dije a todos una vez que había logrado que mi tonto hermano soltase mi ropa interior, ellos sabían que mi tono no era de enojo era mas una broma que cualquier otra cosa.

A veces me parecía imposible de creer lo bien que me llevaba con ellos, recordaba como ninguna de las chicas podía soportar el hecho de que yo Isabella Swan siempre estuviese rodeada de los chicos mas guapos y populares de la escuela.

Todavía estaban vividos en mi memoria como me buscaban a veces para acercarse a ellos, y luego buscaban alejarme de ellos, tarde un tiempo en darme cuenta de ello obviamente estábamos hablando de mi la tonta Bella nada popular de la que siempre pasaban pero la que no quería dejar morir esas esperanzas.

Ellos empezaron a mover todas las cajas, mientras yo recogía mi desastre.

Entonces Edward apareció una vez más y quito la caja de mis manos.

-No queremos mas accidentes-sabia que era solo una broma pero igual lo golpee no tan fuerte en el brazo-Hey- se quejo yo solo sonreí, sentí su mirada sobre mi, pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron, no tenia nada que decir, mi cerebro por un momento se paralizo.

-Muérete Edward- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mis labios, ¡tan inteligente yo! Pero necesitaba salir de ese aprieto ¿que mejor manera que actuar ofendida? Si se que es inmaduro pero que puedo hacer?

La despedida no fue nada de lo que esperaba, sabía que Charlie no era el más dado a las demostraciones de afecto, pero era yo su pequeñita la que se iba prácticamente al otro extremo del país.

Con un abrazo y un adiós subí al auto, aquí empezaba todo mi ¨nueva vida¨ ya veríamos que me aventuras me tenia preparado el destino por tonta que esa frase sonara, a veces me sorprendía a mi misma de la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que podía pensar.

No tenia la menor idea de cuanto tiempo habíamos pasado en el viaje solo que había sido uno extremadamente largo pero al fin el auto se detuvo frente a el edificio.

Ahora venia la mejor parte mirar el apartamento que a mi no tan objetivo hermano se le habría ocurrido arrendar, lo bueno era que desde afuera no se veía tan mal: era un edificio enorme, probablemente con unos diez pisos quizás unos cuantos mas.

-¿Entramos o descargamos?- fue la voz de Jasper esta vez todos me miraron a mi esperando una respuesta, me gustaba cuando me daban el control.

-Yo entro, ustedes bajan todo- fui rápida vi las llaves en el bolsillo de Emmet, las tome, me reí era inevitable al mirar sus caras y corrí hasta el interior del edificio me sentía como si retrocediera en el tiempo, así como esos niños que esperan la mañana de navidad.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta ya me encontraba saliendo del ascensor el piso numero ocho, abrí la puerta me daba miedo entrar, a veces solía dudar del juicio de mi querido hermano mayor

En cuanto estuve dentro tuve que darle crédito, era mejor de lo que esperaba.

El lugar no era algo del otro mundo pero sin duda mi hermanito no había elegido tan mal, era un apartamento de dos habitaciones, área de cocina, comedor y sala, obviamente había un televisor gigante, con el XBOX , solo con mirar a los alrededores se notaba la mano de Rosalie en todo desde lo que adornaba la cocina hasta el sofá todo estaba demasiado combinado como para ser un trabajo hecho por Emmet, hasta el momento el único problema que tenia con el lugar era la existencia de un solo baño, estaba acostumbrada a no tener que compartir y lo mas importante no tener que ir limpiando el desastre de otros como seguro tendría que hacer ahora.

Escuche el ruido de las cajas al caer en el piso no había traído tanto conmigo lo necesario para personalizar mi cuarto, hacer las cosas a mi manera, menos mal que no había nada de vidrio seguro estos chicos lo hubiesen roto ya, eso me pasaba por andar solo con chicos.

-Bells dejare que te instales sola, ¿ok?- vino hasta donde estaba para darme uno de sus abrazos de osos que solo mi Emmie-bear podía darme

-¿Rose?- fue lo único que le pregunte, el asintió

-Nos vemos mas tarde- me dejo ir, escuche la puerta, luego la voz de Jasper diciendo adiós de nuevo la puerta; maravilloso, me dejarían sola arreglándolo todo, por mucho que quería sorprenderme no lo hacia; los chicos podían ser tan desconsiderados, que se lo preguntasen a mi antiguo novio.

Espere la voz de Edward, pero no escuche nada y me extrañó ¿acaso se había ido sin despedirse? Me parecía difícil de creer, él podía ser medio tonto, cosa que se podía perdonar por su increíble belleza, me sonroje con ese pensamiento: ¡que tonterías que pensaba! Aunque no eran para nada mentiras, la universidad si que le estaba cayendo bien. Pero no le faltaban modales, era todo un caballero, a su manera claro.

Muy en el fondo sabia que todas esas dudas eran solo porque deseaba que todavía estuviese allí en mi sala.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- hablo justo en mi oído, no pude evitar sobresaltarme no únicamente porque no me esperaba a nadie si no por el hecho de su proximidad, sin duda todavía tenia las hormonas de una adolecente.

- Por dios ¿quieres matarme?- le reclame antes de girar a mirarle y allí estaba tenia sus ojos verdes fijos en mi, su típica sonrisa, no dijo nada me sentí en el deber de romper el silencio .- ¿Tú no tienes nada que hacer? ¿Ningún lado donde correr? ¿Ninguna chica linda que llamar?- el sabia que bromeaba me conocía, o eso creía yo, esperaba que supiese que era una broma, pero no podía negar que me encantaría saber las respuestas a esas preguntas.

-En realidad le acabo de ofrecer mi ayuda a una linda chica que no me ha respondido- ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, pero que me estaba pasando hoy, era Edward, aunque esas palabras no eran tan habituales o al menos no dirigidas a mi.

-si tan desesperado estas- no pude terminar mi frase pero entonces sentí sus manos sobre mi estomago haciéndome cosquillas, empecé a reír intentando alejarme pero allí estaba la pared, golpee sus manos pero era imposible librarme de ellas.

-entonces retráctate-ya no estábamos de pie, estaba en el suelo sentada acorralada contra la pared.

-Lo siento, lo siento- sus manos se retiraron de mis costados-retiro lo dicho acepto tu ayuda con todo el gusto del mundo- que ciertas eran esas palabras.

Me quede tranquila esperando recuperar mi aliento, pero el ya estaba de pie con una caja en sus manos.

-entonces donde pongo esto- como pude me levante y sin decir palabra abrí la puerta de mi habitación para dejarlo pasar, primero entro el luego le seguí yo.

Lo primero en ubicar fue mi ipod, de ninguna manera (podía) tratar si quiera de empezar a trabajar sin mi música, asi empezó si Edward no se hubiese quedado sin duda aquello habría sido tortuoso pero el lo hacia todo mas divertido, no hablamos mucho pero lo poco me sirvió para pasarla bien.

Extrañaba eso, extrañaba compartir con el, si, él era el amigo de mi hermano, pero había compartido momentos grandiosos con el, siempre hacia mi vida un poquito mas entretenida solo esperaba que ese entretenimiento no terminarse por convertirse en una complicación aunque algo en mi interior me decía que mis temores se volverían realidad muy pronto.


	2. Que Demonios me pasa?

**Disclaimer: Creo que ya todos saben que estos personajes no son nada mio, en realidad en lo único que me me parezco a la autora es en que llevamos el mismo nombre, y yo ahora utilizo sus personajes para dejar volar un poco mi imaginación.**

**A/N: Bueno quiero agradecer a las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar me alegro que les guste, y de verdad espero recibir mas Comentarios, dejándome saber su mas sincera opinión, al igual que agradezco a quienes la agregaron a favoritos!.**

**Decidí subir este capitulo aunque esta UN-Beta la verdad es que me gustaría subírselos luego de que lo leyesen mis betas y obtener una segunda opinión ajena a la mia pero creo que andan algo ocupadas y las entiendo asi que si alguien tiene el tiempo y la posibilidad de ser mi beta , pues le agradecería su colaboración inmensamente.**

**Sin mas que decirles espero les guste ya tengo otro capitulo listo, pero bueno debo conseguirme un beta, pues se que hay cosas que modificar que yo no noto. Y pues los reviews no estarían mal para animar jejeje.**

**Disfruten!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

EPOV

Emmet me había llamado temprano, los sábados por la mañana generalmente nos dedicábamos a jugar video juegos.

En cuanto llegue a su departamento y toque la puerta, me recibió un Emmet sin camisa.

-No tienes ropa Emm? Siempre podría regalarte para navidad- esa no era precisamente la mejor imagen para las ocho de la mañana de un sábado.

-Que pasa Eddie? Te sientes tímido hoy?- lo escuche reir mientras entraba en el departamento preferí no mirarlo-O es que acaso te tienta mi cuerpo?

A veces solo quería poder golpearlo pero para nadie seria sorpresa que el que saldría peor de hacer eso seria yo, solo entre y me puse cómodo en el sofá.

-No te levantes tan temprano Emm le afecta seriamente a tu cerebro.

-Calla Eddie y empieza a prepararte para la derrota.

Empezamos la batalla, no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de que me agradaba haber venido aca, no exactamente a casa de Emmet ,hablaba de Philadelfia , sabia que podría haberme ido muy fácilmente a estudiar música en Julliard, pero nunca habría sido lo mismo.

De esta manera no me sentía tan lejos de casa, aun cuando lo estaba, los tenia a ellos mis amigos de toda la vida por muy cursi y femenino que sonase era asi, esa era mi verdad.

Ahora también tenia a Bella, ante ese pensamiento me fue imposible dejar de sonreír ahora me sentía ¿ completo?, estar a su alrededor me daba una sensación extraña que no podía identificar del todo.

Como respuestas a mis pensamientos escuche una puerta abrir, allí estaba ella, mi cabeza no quería volver a los video juegos mis ojos se quedaron pegados en ella.

Sin duda alguna ya no era la niñita que habíamos dejado en Forks , había crecido y de que manera lo había hecho.

Ella no parecía haber notado nuestra presencia o mejor dicho la mía.

Pero yo si que podía verla a ella con su pijama, su corta pijama, solo era un pequeño short morado con detalles en rosa ajustado que dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas perfectas, mi vista fue subiendo su camisa, totalmente ajustada a su cuerpo algo corta también de color rosa, marcaba su silueta a la perfección debía admitir que lo que menos me interesaba era esa pijama, lo que me inquietaba era lo que se encontraba debajo de ella.

La vi desaparecer por el pasillo hacia el baño imaginaba-Eddie despierta te gane ja!- esa era la voz de Emmet, si Emmet Swan Edward tu mejor amigo, el hermano de la chica que te estabas imaginando desnuda.

Cerré los ojos con mi pensamiento, debía controlarlos, estaba esforzándome por mantenerlos altos para menores, pero cada vez que Bella entraba a mis pensamientos con su pijama, dios quería arrancársela ¿ Que demonios estaba mal conmigo? Era Bells, la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, la nina que había visto crecer, pasar a ser una hermosa apetecible mujer, con esa piel, esos ojos, presione mas los ojos podía escuchar a Emmet en el fondo.

Debía volver a controlar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza si no no podría moverme por el problema que ya sentía empezar a crecer entre mis piernas.

Un golpe en la espalda me trajo a la realidad-Parece que no dormiste mucho anoche- vi como saltaba del sofá con destino a la cocina.

Entonces apareció otra vez pero esta vez lo que la cubría era una sencilla toalla corta, con su cabello totalmente mojado escurriendo.

No pude evitar imaginándome quitando las gotas de su piel con mi lengua, no entendía que me estaba pasando pero se me hacia imposible conservar las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza sanas, quería saborear su piel.

¿Edward?- debía mirar me estaba hablando, que mas daba si ya me la había devorado con la vista.

-Bells- forcé una sonrisa tratando de parecer calmado, asi aparentar que no quería correr con ella a su cuarto ayudarle a secarse, maldición debía controlarme.

-Yo… no sabia que estabas aquí- se veía sonrojada ¿Estaba avergonzada? Quizás solo me lo estaba imaginando.

No tenia nada que decirle, nada de lo que se me ocurría era decente o apto para decírselo a la hermanita de tu mejor amigo.

-Belly despertaste- nunca me había sentido tan agradecido de escuchar la voz de Emmet en mi vida-¿ que estas haciendo?- en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo único que la cubría era una diminuta, aunque si me lo preguntaban no era lo suficientemente corta toalla, corrió a colocarse frente a ella.

Rompí en risas, Bella no tardo mucho en unirse la vi desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación.

Los ojos de Emmet seguían en mi, sabia que estaba buscando una explicación pero que podía decirle yo, no podía hacer mas que seguir riéndome.

-¿que están gracioso? Querías verla desnuda verdad?- lo vi caminar hasta el sofá de nuevo, deje de reírme.

-¿ Que jodidamente te pasa Emmet?- sentí como golpeaba mi cabeza-Esa es mi hermanita y tu la estabas mirando- me dio otro golpe, salte del sofá.

-Solo me saludaba, era educada como esperabas que supiera que recién salía de la ducha por dios!-claro tan sincero, solo me imaginaba como sabría el agua sobre su piel, pero eso era algo que el no necesitaba saber, y que yo no necesitaba decir si quería conservar mi vida.

BOPV

En mi vida pensé que podría agradecerle a Emmet que interrumpiera alguna de mis conversaciones con un chico, pero eso era exactamente lo que hacia en ese momento.

La palabra vergüenza no bastaba para describir lo que acababa de pasar, la manera como me sentía.

Rogaba a el cielo que no me hubiese visto con el ridículo pijama rosa, el momento que había escogido para salir con eso.

Pero a mi eso que mas me daba, era Edward, lo conocía hacia siglos, había sido el amigo de mi hermano por más tiempo del que siquiera pudiese recordar, que mas daba si me veía con pijamas ridículos.

Era inútil tratar de convencerme, si me importaba, es mas me importaba mucho por eso me había sonrojado cuando vi como me miraba cuando se me ocurrió saludarlo cuando la única cosa que estaba sobre mi cuerpo era una toalla rosa también!.

No podía imaginar el numero de chicas que seguramente el habría visto sin ropa, saliendo asi de su ducha, quizás a mi saliendo de su ducha, pero que demonios pensaba era Eddie jamás pasaría algo asi o si?

Podía escucharlos hablar desde la sala era obvio que el no me miraba asi, era como su hermanita también, había crecido conmigo, además esta vez solo era educado, después de todo fui yo la que dijo su nombre, el solo me contestaba.

Suspire, no quería salir enfrentarlo, pero era obvio que tampoco podía pasármelo encerrada en mi cuarto, la mejor solución seria salir del departamento, ellos harían lo que fuese que hacían los sábados y yo iría a conocer la ciudad.

Me puse unos jeans, un top de tirantes finos una sudadera, saldría de allí sin ser detectada o al menos lo intentaría, no quería verlos o mejor dicho verlo.

Me arme de valor Salí de la habitación trate de ser lo mas silenciosa posible, pero por supuesto nada podía ser perfecto.

-Bells- hasta ahí llego mi intento de pasar inadvertida-Saldrás con nosotros esta noche?- no lo estaba escuchando realmente solo quería salir de ese lugar.

-Si claro Emm- no quería demorar mucho-Ire a dar una vuelta- le dije y sin esperar respuesta de nadie decidí salir de el departamento era lo mejor que podía hacer irme de allí con mi atolondrada cabezita.


	3. Saliendo

**Disclaimer: Todos saben no soy SM me llamo como ella solo eso por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece todos estos personajes son producto de su imaginación asi que agradézcanle a ella por eso se que yo lo hago y bastante .**

**N/A: Pues de nuevo otro capitulo no ha pasado por la mano de ninguna beta o pre reader vuelvo a decir si alguien lee y quiere ser mi beta la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, quiero mejorar los capítulos por lo que necesito una opinión externa.**

**Segundo punto si alguien tiene sugerencias ideas pues háganmelas llegar y tratare de incluirlo siempre son recibidos los buenos comentarios, se aceptan criticas constructivas claro esta se que no soy una escritora profesional ni intento pasar por una, me divierte escribir y espero que a ustedes les guste leer lo que mi imaginación se inventa.**

**Tercero tengo unas propuesta he notado que varios han agregado la historia si no ha sus favoritos, a Story alert pero pocos dejan un lindo comentario prometo que si logro al menos unos 10 o 15 reviews subiré un capitulo el miércoles en vez de esperar hasta el fin de semana ^^, que he estado subiendo un capitulo semanal.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, y a los que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario de verdad gracias y espero disfruten este cap.**

**Saludos**

**Theff**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**3. Going out**

Jamás me había preocupado porque demonios me iba a poner, pero aquí estaba como una tonta parado frente a mi closet en ropa interior.

En momentos como estos era cuando deseaba que en algún momento hubiese escuchado las críticas de las chicas de la escuela, con respecto al hecho de que mi ropa no era exactamente la más femenina, asi tal vez tendría un vestido unos zapatos de tacón alto y podría verme como una chica.

Segui revisando, encontré unos jeans ajustados eso debía servir ¿no?.

Luego de una hora y diecisiete minutos exactos al fin me había decidido por los jeans ajustados un top azul no muy escotado pero si lo suficiente, por ultimo unos zapatos no tan altos, no quería terminar en la sala de urgencias.

El maquillaje no era lo mío, yo apoyaba bastante eso de ir al natural asi que solo un poco de rubor, delineador negro nada exagerado y un poco de brillo labial con sabor a menta, eso de ponerse colores no me gustaba nada, mi cabello lo deje suelto extrañamente se veía ordenado.

-Bells pretendes pasarte la noche allí-la voz de Emmet paso por la puerta-De pronto decidiste hacerte chica del todo?- abrí la puerta para golpearlo

-Siempre he sido una chica Emmet, creo que esto te lo dice- dije y señale mi pecho la cara que puso era imposible de pasar por alto, sabia que odiaba que hiciera referencia a mi cuerpo.

-Bells no hagas eso!- no pude contener las carcajadas

-Entonces cállate y muévete que llegaremos tarde- tome mis llaves para guardarlas en mi bolsillo para que le hicieran compañía a mi identificación y mi brillo, un bolso no era mi accesorio favorito, ya con los zapatos tenia mas que suficiente por una noche.

Primero recogimos a Rose, la novia de Emm, que por cierto es hermosa rubia, alta como salida dela portada de una revista, están juntos desde que el se mudo de Forks, se nota que ella es la indicada para el, además que Emmet babea cada vez que la mira, pero por muy cercanos que son ellos mi relación con ella es todo lo contrario apenas y nos saludamos, claro que esta el hecho de que somos polos opuestos.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, cosa que obviamente era de esperarse un sábado por la noche.

-Belly-senti los brazos de Jasper, sin duda ya el tenia rato aquí su aliento y tono de voz lo delataban, estaba bastante alegre por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Jazzy- solía llamarlo asi antes, el era el que había inventado el tonto apodo de Belly, como si para ese tiempo no tuviese suficiente con los que mi querido hermano oso me inventaba todo el tiempo.

Busque alejarme un poco de el no quería acabar cubierta por lo que sea que el estaba tomando, no después de haberme tardado tanto en elegir un estúpido atuendo.

Cuando me percate vi a mi hermano y su novia en la pista cada uno con un trago en la mano, yo decidí buscarme un lugar donde sentarme.

Encontré una mesa en el fondo del lugar, desde donde estaba podía ver a Jasper con una chica castaña, la verdad no podía distinguir quien se encontraba mas ebrio si el o ella.

Segui recorriendo ese sitio, no se parecía en nada al pequeño centro nocturno de Port Angels, era mucho mas sofisticado, entonces lo vi Edward rodeado de un montón de chicas en su mayoría rubias, operadas y plásticas, pero obviamente todas igual de hermosas.

-Pareces aburrida-sentí a alguien a mis espaldas, mire era un chico venia acompañado con un grupo, era atractivo sin duda el mas lindo del grupo.

-Mis amigos me abandonaron que puedo decir- sonreí tratando quizás de ser algo coqueta, pero eso era algo en lo que no era nada buena.

-Entonces tomare eso como una invitación a hacerte compañía- se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado, mientras le hacia señas a una mesonera para que trajese algo de tomar-Ellos son Quill, Embry, Seth y Paul- señalo a cada uno de los que lo acompañaban

-Bella, un gusto-me presente antes de que pudiese hacer algo el había tomado mi mano

-Yo soy Jake- sentí como sus labios besaban suavemente mi mano, rei un poco no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones, si había salido con chicos pero nada como aquello.

La mesonera llego con una botella de tequila, allí fue cuando la diversión empezó, era extraño poder divertirme sin la presión de nadie, ya la botella casi llegaba al final no tenia la menor idea de cuantos tragos me había tomado ya cuando sentí que alguien rodeaba mi cintura.

-Bells es hora de irnos-mire de quien se trataba la voz la reconocía pero podía estar equivocada, pero no era asi allí estaban esos ojos verdes.

-Me estoy divirtiendo, vuelve con tus chicas- estaba segura que mi voz había salido como la de una novia celosa pero no me interesaba, nada me importaba en ese momento.

Su mirada se volvió curiosa, quizás divertida.

-Debemos irnos ya Bells- volvió a repetir tratando de levantarme de la silla

- Yo vine con Emmet y con el me iré- le replique quería estar enojada con el, pero no podía, menos teniéndolo tan cerca.

-Bells, Emmet ya se fue con Rose, Jasper no esta debemos irnos- sentía como Jacob tenia su mano sobre la mía

-Déjala amigo esta con nosotros- vi como se ponía de pie, sentí como Edward se tenso, no quería problemas todo iba demasiado bien.

-El tiene razón debo irme ya- me apresure a colocarme en pie, en ese momento agradecí que Edward me estuviese sosteniendo todo daba vueltas-Llámame saldremos otro día- ya le había dado mi numero asi que me dispuse a irme con la ayuda de Edward.

-Vamos sube-el abrió la puerta para mi, yo mas que sentarme caí en el asiento del auto sentí cerrar la puerta luego el entro, se acerco a abrochar mi cinturón, luego el de el y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Ya te aburriste de tus rubias?- si sin duda tomar y hablar no eran la mejor idea pero ya lo había dicho al menos no me moriría por no decir lo que pensaba.

EPOV

Ver a Bella de esa manera con esos chicos o mejor dicho con ese chico me enojaba pero por otro lado estaban las chicas que no parecían querer alejarse de mi, a quien quería engañar eran hermosas, algunas bastante artificiales pero hermosas.

No me había acercado hasta donde estaba ella, pero no la había perdido de vista ni un segundo, esa noche se veía especialmente hermosa, esos jeans si tan solo supiera como se veía su trasero en esos jeans, o el top que marcaba perfectamente su cintura.

Sabia que quería ese chico con ella, pero no podía intervenir no todavía, no podía creer que ella estuviese aguantando tanto, ya Emm se había ido al igual que Jasper debía acercarme, sobre todo cuando vi como ese chico le decía algo a su amigo y acariciaba la rodilla de Bella.

Camine hasta su mesa debía ponerle un parado, no me pude resistir mis brazos se ubicaron alrededor de su cintura, tenerla tan cerca podía sentir el aroma de su shampoo era un olor dulce, también podía sentir el tequila en su aliento, cuando el chico se preparo para enfrentarme ya yo estaba mas que dispuesto, pero la vi ponerse de pie, podía a verse negado decidiri quedarse allí con ese idiota, pero no accedió a venir conmigo.

Eso me había alegrado pero no tanto como cuando la escuche hablar de las chicas con las que estaba, ella también había estado mirando hacia donde estaba yo, aun estando con ese, me gustaba esa idea no sabia porque, o mejor dicho me hacia el tonto.

-Que rubias?- la mire arqueando una ceja

-Esas por las que dejaste de saludarme- podía notar el enojo en su voz, no era muy grave pero sabia que le había molestado

-Yo quería saludarte, pero tu pronto encontraste entretenimiento no quise interrumpir- me defendí de todas maneras seguramente ella no se acordaría de nada cuando se levantase la mañana siguiente.

-Jake? E solo un amigo jamás lo vería como algo mas, además si alguien me hubiese hecho compañía no tendría que haber hablado con el- un alivio recorrió mi interior un simple amigo, eso era el tonto aquel.

-Preferías mi compañía?- esto si que era caer bajo lo sabia, estaba abusando de la sinceridad de una chica ebria, o tal vez de la ebriedad de una chica sincera, el punto es que me estaba aprovechando de su condición.

-Obvio siempre la he preferido- me miro como si mi pregunta fuese tonta y su respuesta la mas obvia del mundo.

-Ven Bells ya llegamos-Estacione el auto, me apresure a desabrochar su cinturón para luego abrirle la puerta para ayudarla a bajar del auto- Donde están las llaves?

-En mi bolsillo- En ese momento agradecí que no llevase un bolso, busque en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, como me hubiese gustado estar haciendo eso por otros motivos, ese definitivamente no era el momento para que mi cabeza se calentase, aleje esos pensamientos y entre al edificio con ella.

Subimos a su piso, no había ni rastros de Emmet lo mas seguro es que estuviese con Rose en su departamento, la lleve hasta su habitación, enseguida callo en la cama, le quite sus zapatos no estaba muy seguro si debía quitarle esos jeans, realmente quería quitárselos que desaparecieran.

Baje su top lo suficiente no necesitaba ver mas, ya tenia un semi problema en mis pantalones solo por imaginar lo que vería solté el botón para luego deslizarlo por sus piernas, sus hermosas piernas.

-Mmm Edward-mire a ver si estaba despierta no quería que pensara nada malo, pero ese no era el aso sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello por todos lados, acaso estaba soñando conmigo?-no quiero despertar y que no estés, no quiero estar sola- se movió un poco- sonreí acaricie su rostro pero su mano tomo la mía ella no tenia la suficiente fuerza, pero yo me deje caer a su lado, estaba demasiado cansado y yo también lo deseaba aunque ella estuviese ebria quería quedarme, dormir a su lado e inclusive hacer mucho mas que eso.


	4. Buen despertar

_**Disclaimer: Como todos saben los personajes de esta historia son todos obra de la maravillosa SM con la cual solo tengo el gusto de compartir un nombre similar.**_

_**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, pero esto de las fiestas quita algo del tiempo, pero aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten! Como he dicho en los anteriores necesito betas u.u si alguien se ofrece al menos un pre-reader no lo se pues ya saben interesados estoy a un mensaje de distancia.**_

_**A ver que mas puedo decirles Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, a los que se han tomado la molestia de comentar, déjenme decirles que son mas que apreciados sus opiniones inmensamente Gracias, mas que encantada de recibir reviews después de todo esa es la recompensa y la mejor leer sus opiniones asi que no sean tímidos y denle a ese botón! Jejeje!**_

_**Feliz Navidad y Happy new year!**_

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_No quería abrir los ojos ya la cabeza me dolía demasiada no quería imaginar como seria si mirara la luz._

_Me moví para poder cubrirme mejor con las sabanas, me sentía como un vampiro tenia un total desinterés por la luz solar, entonces lo note no estaba sola en mi cama pero era esa mi cama?._

_Debía salir de debajo de las sabanas, me moví de nuevo los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban demasiado borrosas._

_-Bells quédate tranquila- escuche la voz de ¿Edward?, mi Edward estaba en mi cama-Terminaras calleándote y creo que tienes mas que suficiente con ese dolor de cabeza que ya tienes- no pude evitar reírme por sus palabras lo que no evito que lo golpease._

_-con que agresiva no?- se giro para dejarme debajo de su cuerpo mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba mis muñecas y las ponía sobre mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra suya busco mi lado débil y empezó a hacerme cosquillas- Y ahora?_

_Podía ver sus ojos verdes fijos en mi mientras reía incontrolablemente-Edward basta- por mas que lo intentaba no podía esquivarlo_

_-No seguirás con el maltrato físico?- me miraba con esa sonrisa picara, hermosa seductora odia sentir mi cuerpo reaccionando._

_-No lo prometo- dije como pude entre mis carcajadas descontroladas, el se detuvo pero seguía sobre mi sosteniendo mis muñecas ahora podía sentir aun mas ese calor que se extendía poco a poco por mi cuerpo._

_Empezó a acercarse a mis labios lentamente entonces los sentí sus labios estaban sobre los míos en un principio no fue mas que un roze, luego otro poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo, se convirtió en algo mas su mano libre la que antes se encargaba de torturarme con cosquillas acariciaba mi cadera, la que sostenía mis muñecas fue deslizándose hasta alcanzar mi pierna._

_Por mi parte yo baje mis manos hasta su espalda acariciándola por debajo de su camiseta, sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso invadir mi boca._

_-Bells estoy en casa- el se separo de mi enseguida, de todos los momentos que mi hermano podía escoger para volver tenia que ser este! Si bienvenidos al mundo real de Isabella Swan! Al fin algo de acción por quien sabe cuantos meses y llega mi hermano!_

_**EPOV**_

_Cuando escuche la voz de Emmet, m tuve que poner en pie enseguida después de todo era su hermanita menor la que estaba besando y acariciando, además que me estaba encantando._

_Quería mucho a mi mejor amigo pero en aquel instante solo quería matarlo._

_-Yo- se veía adorable, sabia que quería decir algo sobre lo que acababa de pasar, me acerque y roce sus labios una vez mas_

_-Luego hablamos Bells- Salí de su habitación, sabia que Emmet estaría en la cocina , no me equivoque justo a tiempo._

_-tu que haces aquí Eddie? Oh nada solo besaba a tu hermana no precisamente la respuesta que debía darle._

_-Cuidando a Bella- eso era algo que calmaría las aguas, o eso esperaba, además Emmet no dudaría de mi._

_-Cuidándola? Paso algo?- pregunto mirándome fijamente comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa- Porque yo te vi rodeado de chicas_

_-Si, pero ya sabes tu te fuiste con Rose y Jazz se fue luego- empecé me ponía nervioso debía disimularlo-Un montón de chicos a su alrededor tomando tequila_

_-Oh vaya, recias Eddie sin duda no querría que ninguno de esos tipos le pusiera una mano encima-me había librado, claro porque el no sabia que el yo el que le estaba poniendo las manos encima._

_Probablemente debía sentirme culpable, pero haberla besado no tenia palabras para decir lo que pensaba._

_-No hay de que Emm- busque en su cocina-Mira dale esto a Bells si? Yo debo irme ya- le entregue la aspira y el vaso de agua, debía salir de allí antes de que terminase delatándome o algo asi._

_**BOPV**_

_La puerta se abrió, vi a mi hermano aparecer con una aspirina y un vaso de agua, no podía negar que si ese hubiese sido Edward, mi corazón se acelero, pero al parecer ya se había ido sin despedirse._

_-Mi héroe- escuche a Emmet reír mientras se sentaba en mi cama, tome la aspirina la necesitaba._

_-Lamento haberme ido asi Belly, no debí dejarte sola- era tan dulce, mi hermano mayor tan protector._

_-Esta bien Emmie-bear- le decía asi cuando era pequeña al principio había sido por los abrazos que me daba pero luego empezó a transformarse, y ahora su apariencia se asimilaba a la de un oso, un dulce y enorme oso-No tienes que cuidarme todo el tiempo, además no me dejaste sola estaba Edward- si el supiera lo mucho que agradecía lo que había hecho._

_-claro que si!, si Eddie no hubiese estado o se hubiese ido con una de esas chicas- no me acordaba de eso, las rubias, sentí una punzada en el estomago, quizás el beso había sido un impulso?, pero me había vuelto a besar, esto era tan confuso._

_-Hubiese encontrado la forma de regresar sana y salva – pero me alegraba de la forma en la que había despertado, podía acostumbrarme a eso sin duda._

_El simple hecho de recordar sus labios sobre los míos hacia que mis hormonas se revolucionaran, que ciertas zonas especificas de mi cuerpo se sobre calentaran._

_-Descansa Belly-Belly- beso mi frente y salió de mi cuarto, di vuelta en mi cama esperando que la aspirina surtiera efecto, lo necesitaba._

_Me estaba quedando dormida cuando mi estúpido teléfono empezó a sonar, quien demonios podía molestar un domingo, trate de encontrarlo solo para callarlo, entonces vi el nombre en la pantalla._

_**Lamento haberme ido sin decir Adiós.-E**_

_**Esta bien entiendo que tuvieses cosas que hacer-B**_

_Debía admitir que ese ultimo mensaje había sido mas para saciar mi curiosidad que otra cosa, quería saber porque se había ido sin decir si quiera adiós. _

_**Nada que hacer, solo un Emmet muy cuestionador**____** -E**_

_Cuando leí ese mensaje mi rostro se ilumino, no podía sonreír mas no se había ido porque iba a ver a otra chica ni nada solo era Emmet._

_**Ahora te asusta mi hermanito Eddie?-B**_

_**Definitivamente no querría enfrentarlo si sabe lo que pasaba en el cuarto de su hermanita ;)-E**_

_Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, sentía el calor en mis mejillas ¿Estábamos coqueteando?_

_**Y que estaba pasando allí? ;)-B**_

_**Tan rápido te olvidas? -E**_

_**Quizás tendrás que hacerme recordar –B**_

_**Tendre que hacer eso entonces pero esta vez no podrás olvidarlo-E**_

_Queria saltar, correr, no sabia bien que hacer, ese mensaje ¿ Me besaría de nuevo? Haría mas? Eso quería, es mas quería mas mucho mas que eso._

_**Mas te vale que sea bueno entonces Eddie digno de recordar –B**_

_**Disculpen que sea corto pero prometo que el próximo estará mejor!, ya la historia empieza a tomar forma! Y pronto dejare de cambiar de POV**_

_**Saludos**_


	5. Crema batida Si por favor!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son nada míos son producto de la imaginación de SM con la que solo comparto el nombre y obviamente yo solo los tome prestados para tratar de crear una maravillosa y divertida historia!**

**A/N: Decidi agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios.**

**she-is-a-cullen: Gracias por alentarme a pesar de mi pequeña duda de postear por la falta de Reviews!**

**yoya11:Gracias por tus coments! El cap dela pijama es experiencia personal la verdad u.u aunque a mi me pasa con mi familia siempre! Y pues lo de salir en parejas y andar sola toou.u mil veces me ha sucedido!.**

**:Me alegra que te guste gracias por tu coment!**

**yeraldin23: y esta por ponerse peor nuestro querido Ed!jejeje.**

**Mica:Gracias por leer!**

**darky1995:Y están por ponerse mas intensos!hahaha**

**Creo que están todos si me falto alguien me disculpan pero bueno se les agradece a todos por igual por seguir la historia como he dicho antes me enca leer sus reviws no hay mejor recompensa que saber que lo que escribo les gusta! Tambien Agradezco los que han agregado la historia a sus Favoritas y todo eso(:**

**Pasando a otro punto pues les repito algún interesando en ser mi beta reader o pre reader pues me avisa! Sin mas espero que les guste este chap no esta tan emocionante como los que están por venir pero espero les guste**

**De nuevo siempre serán bienvenidos sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Saluditos!**

**Me**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

** batida? ¡Si! por favor**

**EPOV**

Con ese ultimo mensaje si que había despertado mi imaginación , si Emmet no hubiese aparecido en ese momento, no estaba muy seguro de que hubiese terminando pasando ¿ Me atrevería a ir mas allá con la hermana de mi mejor amigo?.

De donde habían salido esas palabras no tenia la menor idea, tampoco de donde había sacado la valentía para coquetear tan descaradamente.

Debía admitir que Bella me gustaba a quien no era hermosa su cabello, sus ojos marrones su tez blanca ahora que había sentido su piel bajo mis dedos podía decir que era suave y tersa, no había visto su cuerpo sin ropa pero sabia que tenia todo donde debía tenerlo no era exactamente voluptuosa pero no le hacia falta pero obviamente estaba el hecho de que era la hermana de Emmet eso me repetía mi cerebro una y otra vez, yo era el que lo había ayudado a alejar a los buitres y ahora mismo estaba convirtiéndome en uno de ellos.

Emmet es sin duda el tipo mas relajado que conozco con todo menos con las cosas que tiene con ver con Bella pero el ahora debía notar que ta ella no era la misma niña era mayor de edad y todas esas cosas no? Además hacían mucho que el no estaba allí para cuidarla seguramente habría tenido mas de un novio.

Lo que si sabia es que yo si había notado ese cabio sobre todo después de los acontecimientos de la mañana me había dejado con ganas de tocarla, de explorar su cuerpo a profundidad, saborearla.

No solo quería probar cada centímetro de su piel podía verla debajo de mi, maldición arriba de mi sentada como ella quisiera solo quería ver, sentir mas de ella explorar todo lo que pudiésemos tener.

Quería ir a verla al menos pero no tenia excusas para ir allí normalmente no necesitaría una para ir a la casa del que era como mi hermano pero al involucrar a Bella eso ya era otra cosa.

Me acosté en mi cama lleve mi mano a mi cabello, me decían que solía hacer ese gesto a menudo era algo que sabia que a las mujeres les gustaba, necesitaba pensar en algo para poder volver a tocarla sentía que me estaba regresando en el tiempo tomando ese papel del novio que los padres no aprueban, pero eso estaba muy lejos de lo que estaba pasándome, lo que sentía por Bella era atracción, me gustaba no podía haber nada mas allí si claro que me importaba como la buena amiga que siempre había sido pero por ser amigos no quería decir que no pudiésemos aprovecharnos de esa atracción no?

**BOPV**

Todos esos mensajes me habían dejado con una inquietud, quería saber cuando vendría realmente quería que viniese hoy.

Era obvio que al parecer la etapa que debería estar superada esa de la adolecente ansiosa que quiere ver al chico que le gusta, la situación típica de que el amigo de el hermano mayor.

Pero en este caso quien podía culparme, Edward era un sueño su cuerpo tenia siglos sin verlo sin camisa pero estaba segura de que se vería aun mejor que antes, su sonrisa, ese cabello despeinado que le daba ese aire de rebeldía, sus bromas, suspire exasperada las ganas de saber algo de el me mataban.

Siempre podía escribirle de nuevo pero no estaba segura, no quería mostrarme desesperada, aunque eso no estaría lejos de la realidad, decidí tomar mi teléfono no tenia nada que perder.

_**Algo interesante Cullen?-B**_

Era algo sencillo nada elaborado podía ser mas tonta! Entre todas las cosas que podía escribir luego de cómo habíamos estado hablando yo solo le enviaba eso pero ya estaba el podía responder o no, no me importaba! Era Edward no?.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar sin siquiera pensarlo me apresure a mirarlo, que patética.

**No nada, alguna sugerencia Swan?-E **

¿Como podía subir la temperatura de el cuerpo con solo un mensaje? No tenia la menor idea pero eso era justamente lo que estaba pasando conmigo nunca me había pasado con ningún otro chico pero claro ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido era la mitad de lindo de lo que era el.

**Quizás podría prometerte una cena si Emmet acepta-E**

Deje el teléfono a un lado sin esperar una respuesta, ya la tuviese mas tarde, debía salir de la cama estaba algo nerviosa y si me rechazaba la invitación?.

Fui al baño necesitaba ducharme no tenia idea de que hora era probablemente ya estaba cerca de las seis por lo que debía darme prisa si planeaba hacer algo para la cena,

Esta vez decidirme por algo de vestir no fue difícil, mi confiables vaqueros ajustados y una de mis tantas franelas de tirantes elegí una de color azul mis tennis complementaban mi atuendo a la perfección quería verme informal.

Me metí a la cocina no quería hacer nada extravagante no quería levantar sospechas, proponiéndoselo a Emmet debía verme de lo mas natural ya eso era lo suficientemente difícil.

-Huele delicioso Bells ¿Qué haces?-mi hermano mayor estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirándome.

-Pollo, un poco de pasta brownies-fui hablando lentamente sabia que Emmet amaba mis brownies ese había sido el motivo por el cual había decidido hacerlo quizás asi podría comprarlo.

-¿Puedo invitar a Rose? Seguro querrá probar tu comida-sabia que el quería verla, el único motivo por el que estaba ahora en la casa era porque se sentía culpable de no dedicarme tiempo pero definitivamente eso no era lo que quería.

-Claro, también puedes decirle a Jazz y a Edward tengo mas que suficiente para todos-me había salido con la mía y agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que no hubiese tenido que sugerirlo probablemente todavía estaría buscando la manera de hacerlo.

En cuanto las ultima palabras salieron de mi boca me dejo sola en la cocina, estaba acostumbrada a esto, solía cocinar para Charlie y Emmet cuando estaban en casa cuando Emm se fue lo hacia solo para mi padre pero muchas veces Jasper y Edward habían probado mi comida asi que no era una novedad.

Ya el pollo estaba listo al igual que la pasta solo faltaban los brownies que ya estaban el horno, quería servirlos con un poco de helado pero no teníamos en el refrigerador.

Avise a Emmet que saldría un momento sabia que había una tienda a unas cuantas cuadras me quedaba poco tiempo antes de que cerrara asi que decide caminar rápido.

Tome el helado de Vainilla y otro de fresa este ultimo para mi, tome la crema batida y unas cerezas todo me había provocado que podía decir Emmet no era el único al que le gustaba el dulce.

Para cuando llegue a la casa ya estaban Rosalie y Edward, sonreí en forma de saludo para desaparecer en la cocina.

No pude resistirme luego de meter el helado en el refrigerador abrí las cerezas para colocarlas en un tazón un poco de crema batida sobre ellas se veían terriblemente deliciosas que seria un pecado no probarlas asi que tome una para probarlas.

-¿Comiendo postre antes de la cena Swan?-me gire para encontrarme a un Edward super sexy recostado en la pared, tenia unos vaqueros rotos con una camiseta Hollister no era nada del otro mundo para algunos pero para mi lucia perfecto.

-Envidioso Cullen?-sonreí eso de responderle se me estaba haciendo cada vez mas sencillo.

-Un poco-camino hasta mi con paso lento pero seguro se detuvo cuando quedo frente a mi-Creo que te ensuciaste un poco-vi como sus ojos viajaban a uno de los lados de mi boca y luego su dedo quito el resto de la crema batida-¿Lo quieres?-paso su dedo frente a mi y sin poder evitarlo acepte la invitación comiéndome los restos de crema batida podía sentir de nuevo la humedad entre mis piernas, deje ir su dedo podía sentir su mirada en mi era intensa en sus labios estaba esa sonrisa tan sexy que volvería loca a cualquiera.

-tu no quieres probar?-me asegure de cubrir la punta de mi dedo con crema para luego mirarle dela misma forma que el me había mirado segundos atrás.

-Como negarme?-sonreí y fue esta vez mi dedo el que se perdió entre sus labios, no podía negar que en el lugar de mi dedo estuviesen mis labioso mi cuello y que lentamente fuese bajando recorriendo mi cuerpo, que su lengua probase cada centímetro en especial ciertas zonas.

¡Maldición! Sin duda debía empezara controlarme no era nada sencillo controlarme cuando el estaba asi de cerca, terminaría por perder la cabeza.


	6. Una probadita mas

**Disclaimer: La trama mia los personajes deSM, solo me llamó como ella nada mas.**

**Aquí tienen todo un Nuevo capitulo desde que el publique el quinto estaba intentando llegar al capitulo 10 y adivinen que? Hoy lo termine y empecé a escribir el numero 11! Como quería celebrar decidí subir este antes del fin de semana, además que seque los capítulos anteriores no han estado muy largos! Y además decidí ser extra extra linda y proponerles algo si al menos obtengo 5 Reviews les dare una doble ración y transcribiré el siguiente capitulo mañana y lo publicare entre sábado y domingo dependiendo cuando lleguen los reviews, si doblan el numero quizás obtengan dos capítulos entonces =).**

**Ahora quiero agradecer por los comentarios en el capitulo anterior! Acepto ideas la verdad comienzo a secarme(el inicio de las claseshace eso)**

**Lo siguiente no se si alguien le guste el rol o sepa que es el rol pero bueno quiero invitarles a mi linda comunidad de rol que podría utilizar algunos usuarios http:/ newbeginning . activoforo. Org les dejo el link (:**

**Y pues bueno sigo diciendo que se solicitanbeta readers o pre readers! **

**Saluditos disfruten!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Capitulo 6: Una probadita mas.**

**EPOV**

Entrar y ver a Bella allí comiéndose esa cereza fue una de las cosas mas sensuales que había visto en mi vida solo con mirarla ya me sentía alterado, cuando mi dedo desapareció dentro de su boca tuve que hacer gala de todo mi auto-control para no cubrirla toda en crema batida y hacerla mía allí mismo.

Bella toda cubierta de crema batida su cuello bajar despacio saborearla en sus pechos ¡Maldición! Debía controlarme, debía recordar quien era ella.

No era precisamente un play-boy pero si podía decir que había estado con suficientes mujeres y ninguna había logrado excitarme tanto solo por verla comer una cereza.

Probar la crema batida de su dedo había sido una experiencia que esperaba repetir, sin duda la mejor crema batida de mi vida por ahora porque planeaba probarla en muchas otras partes.

Ni siquiera yo mismo podía creer que me estuviese planteando la posibilidad de pasar por encima de Emmet y estar con Bella pero en ese momento la deseaba.

Quería tenerla entre mis brazos aunque sabia que una vez que eso sucediera no habría vuelta atrás.

-Parece que te gusto la crema- sus palabras me regresaron a este mundo, la mire estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus labios que quería probar-Pon la mesa Eddie-me paso los platos no me agradaba la idea de alejarme pero estaba consiente de que no podría contenerme por mucho en cualquier momento la haría sentarse sobre el mueble de la cocina y quien sabe que terminaría de pasar y lo que yo quería que pasara definitivamente no debería pasar allí ni en ese momento probablemente no debería pasar en ningún momento.

**BPOV**

No tenia la menor idea de donde había salido todo aquello pero esos eran los tipos de deseos que el había empezado a despertar en mi sin importar cuanto intentara alejarlos sencillamente no podía, me gustaba sentirme asi probablemente tenia todo que ver con mi lado masoquista quien sabia.

Me sentía totalmente atraída a Edward Cullen el mejor amigo de mi hermano quien sabia no había tenido una relación seria hacia mas de dos años, quien amanecía en la cama de diferentes chicas probablemente tres veces por semana por decir lo mínimo ¿ Como lo sabia? Todo se lo debía a Emmet ¿ El problema? Yo quería que amaneciera en mi cama.

Probablemente todo tuviese que ver con mi carencia de sexo obvio viviendo con tus padres no es mucha la acción que puedes obtener, asi que ¿porque no acortarlo acostándome con el amigo de toda la vida de mi hermano? ¡Claro! Eso probablemente complicaría un montón de cosas.

Cuando por fin la cena estuvo lista nos sentamos todos ala mesa , tenia la esperanza de que la conversación me hiciera olvidar todas las ideas de mi cabeza pero ¿Cómo? Si no podía olvidar el beso, ni los mensajes ni la estúpida escenita de la cocina.

¿Podría Edward estar interesado en mi? ¿Verme como algo mas que la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo?

Si las respuestas a esas preguntas no eran afirmativas entonces sin duda alguna estaba metida hasta el fondo en un agujero profundo del cual tendría que buscar mi salida pronto!.

Comenzaba a pensar que esa cena no había sido mi idea mas brillante, sabia que estaba mal pero cuando terminamos de comer rogué por tener otro momento con el no fue asi en cambio me vi acompañada de Rosalie la novia de mi hermano en la cocina lavando platos mientras los chicos se mudaban de la mesa al sofá ¡Maravilloso!.

Hacia mucho que había aprendido la lección era inútil interponerse entre un chico y sus videojuegos al menos que otro tipo de juegos estuviese en la mesa, asi que me rendí sin siquiera intentarlo.

En el instante que termine de guardar los platos en silencio desee que todos se fueran, si podía admitir ahora que había hecho todo aquello por forzar las cosas con Edward, claro con la versión de el que parecía estar interesado en mi pero todo lo que había pasado me tenia en ese momento llena de dudas.

No se cuanto rato pase perdida en mis pensamientos pero vi como Jasper se iba el fue el que me ayudo a salir de mi mundo cuando sentí su beso en mi mejilla-Deja de soñar despierta Bella- me sonrió, mi relación con el era diferente teníamos nuestra historia y el me conocía.

Luego fue el turno de Emmet con un buenas noches desapareció tras su puerta con Rosalie definitivamente no quería saber que sucedería allí quizás debería dormirme con los audífonos puestos sin pensarlo dos veces decidí huir a la cocina, ya los platos estaban lavados probablemente si los lavaba un poco mas los desgastaría pero necesitaba esconderme.

¿Como se podía pasar de sentirse totalmente confiada a totalmente confundida?, no tenia idea era absurdo sin duda alguna pero en este caso hablábamos de mi por lo que tenia todo el sentido del mundo.

Nada parecía lógico cuando hablábamos de mi y de mi vida, aunque en ese momento debía admitir que estaba actuando de una manera muy melodramática, solía hacerlo siempre sacar conclusiones antes de saberlo todo armándome una novela para que nada fuese lo que imaginaba.

Era mejor dejar de pensar en ese estúpido beso ni que El fuese el primer chico con el que me besaba, debía dejar ir la situación después de todo lo que fuese a pasar pasaría no? O al menos eso decian.

**EPOV**

Cuando todos desaparecieron dejándonos solo a Bella y a mi pensé en irme quería luchar con mis instintos, batallar con mis pensamientos en otras palabras controlarme.

En un momento determinado mis pies se movieron pero no precisamente hacia la puerta si no a la cocina sabia que ella estaba allí, entonces la vi de espaldas a mi no puede evitar que las fantasías de hacia rato volviesen a mi mente.

Me imagine de nuevo subiéndola al mostrador quitándole toda la ropa para probarla, sentirla, acariciar cada centímetro de su tersa piel.

Busque salir de mis pensamientos ella también parecía perdida en su propio mundo tanto que no parecía haberse percatado de que ya no estaba sola y que había terminado de lavar todo lo que allí estaba por lo que el agua caia sobre sus manos.

Camine con cuidado no quería alertarla de mi presencia, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca coloque mis brazos a ambos lados de ella atrapándola entre mi cuerpo y el lavaplatos mi idea principal era susurrar algo en su oído pero decidí cambiar mi plan preferí saborearlo para luego atacar su cuello con pequeños besos húmedos, su respiración se hizo mas pesada ahora estaba totalmente pegado a su espalda teniéndola tan cerca podía sentir el olor de su cabello y de su perfume combinados era embriagante.

No podía explicar lo que sentía era una atracción casi magnética, no importaba cuanto me recriminara por mis pensamientos o mis acciones igual quería acercarme sentirla y saborearla.

Suavemente fui ayudándola a girar, el grifo seguía abierto pero poco me importaba en ese momento, quedamos de frente mirándonos podía ver sus hermosos ojos marrones moví uno de sus mechones de cabello dejando su rostro despejado antes de inclinarme para probar sus labios tan suaves como los había sentido en la mañana sin duda igual de exquisitos.

El beso empezó siendo suave, cuidadoso pero poco a poco las ganas de mas se fueron apoderando de la situación, mi lengua trazaba la forma de sus labios pidiendo permiso para explorar mas allá, sentí como sus labios se separaban para dar el acceso que tanto anhelaba pude sentir como nuestras lenguas se juntaban.

Había besado a infinidades de chicas pero nunca un simple beso había logrado hacerme sentir tanto.

No era una tarea fácil contenerme si por mi fuera la habría hecho mia allí mismo en la cocina en ese momento me importaba muy poco si Emmet salía o no.

Difícil fue creer como Bella con el beso había logrado alterar mis hormonas, poner a hervir mi sangre reduciéndome a un adolecente que estaba en pleno descubrimiento de lo que era el contacto físico con el sexo opuesto.

Nos separamos cuando el aire fue necesario por unos simples segundos pero pronto mis labios no estaban sobre los suyos, si no que probaban el sabor de su cuello nuestros cuerpos juntos sin dejar ni el mas mínimo espacio pero eso no evitaba que quisiera mas mucho mas.

Nos perdimos en otro beso pero esta vez nuestras manos cobraron vida yo por mi parte solo subi un poco su camisa sintiendo mis dedos hacer contacto con la suave piel de su abdomen plano mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda por sobre la tela.

No quería parar por el contrario quería llevar todo aquello a su habitación pero debía hacerlo, debía pensar aclararme.

Bells debo irme-susurre sin alejarme de sus labios, podía sentir su respiración agitada, si tan solo ella supiese lo que me estaba costando salir de allí en ese momento.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- esa fue su respuesta, si deseaba que me dijese que me quedara, que me pidiera mas pero a la vez agradecía que no lo hiciera sabia que no podía darle mas, no sin contemplar la situación.

Nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos no se después de cuanto tiempo por fin caminamos hasta la salida, se acerco para rozar mis labios por mucho que me hubiese gustado profundizar ese beso sabia que no podía, no me iría de allí pronto si lo hacia por lo que decidí disfrutar de ese ultimo contacto.

Salí cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, probablemente ella y yo debíamos haber hablado discutido las cosas pero probablemente eso solo lo hubiese arruinado todo yo no sabría responder, demonios no podía responderme ni a mi mismo todo lo que Bella despertaba en mi estaba tan lejos de ser normal y si a eso le sumábamos que era la niña la hermanita de mi mejor amigo que había crecido para ser la mas sexy de las mujeres pues sin duda teníamos problemas además debía destacar que había aprendido muchas lecciones en mi vida entre esas estaba el vivir el momento lo que fuese que había pasado hoy había sido maravilloso y yo sencillamente quería disfrutarlo.


	7. Primera cita?

**Disclaimer: los personajes? De SM la trama mía, ya saben esto asi que no me extiendo por aquí, esto esta hecho por el puro disfrute y diversión de escribir nada mas.**

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda llegaron mis 5lindos Reviews por los que debo decir gracias! Y les traigo este capitulo que en verdad no es hot ni nada pero es necesario para lo que viene! Acá todo empieza a tomar su ruumbo! A partir de ahora empezaran a ver capítulos basado en un solo POV me parece menos confuso.**

**No se que mas puedo decirles pues espero que lo disfruten y sin duda alguna espero que comenten y me dejen saber que les pareció! Y si alguien tiene alguna ideíta o sugerencia será bien recibida, solo diciéndoles que tengo el capitulo once casi listo, la verdad todavía no se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia pero sin duda pasara los quince por lo que veo que es lo que tenia pensando en un principio.**

**Con el comentario respecto al Rol este es algo diferente a esos si quieren hechenle un vistazo en el link del capitulo anterior o me lo piden a mi o que se yo!**

**Bueno bueno ya no hablo mas que me he extendido lo suficiente creo, a todos lo que siguen la historia gracias, espero quemas personas se animen a comentar!**

**Quien sabe quizás les de otro regalito si obtengo bastante comentarios! Hahaha **

**Sigo solicitando Betas o pre Readers interesados enviar un mensajito!**

**Saluditos**

**Theff**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**7. Primera cita?**

**BPOV**

El otoño llego y con el las clases mi primer día había sido agotador, descubrí en que estación tomar el metro para luego caminar hasta la Universidad.

Cuando al fin logre encontrar mi salón de clases las cosas parecían empezar a ponerse peor, asi que debía considerarme formalmente bienvenida a la universidad de Philadelfia .

Mi creencia de que estando acá dejaría atrás a las chicas frívolas p las feas miras inclusive los susurros cuando pasas por el lado de alguien se vieron totalmente opacadas en el mismo momento que puse en pie dentro del edificio, gran error el mío ya que todo parecía peor aquí.

Sin duda alguna podía decir que mi emoción del primer estaba totalmente desvanecida , solo quería que ese estúpido dia acabara e ir a casa cambiarme por una ropa fresca luego de una larga y relajante ducha para dormir o solo acostarme en el sofá a mirar películas.

Cuando me despedí de mi hermano mayor debía admitir que la idea de regresar sola a casa no la encontraba nada apetecible pero en este preciso momento en lo que estaba menos interesada era en quedarme a esperar a Emmet hasta que sus clases del mediodía terminaran.

Si, el campus era enorme no solo eso era sofisticado y hermoso, habían bancas por todos lados y árboles enormes pero tenia un pequeño defecto estaba lleno de tarados al parecer probablemente muchos pensarían que juzgo muy rápido pero se reconocer esa especie muy bien, solo quería salir de allí por el momento;.

No podía decir que me arrepentía de estar allí, de haberme mudado de Forks población: 10,pero sinceramente comenzaba a creer en ese dicho de que es preferible malo conocido que bueno por conocer después de todo al menos en la Universidad de Seattle habría conocido a uno que otro estudiante.

Al fin luego de un largo recorrido por los pasillos estaba fuera, nunca un primer día había sido tan agotador, si mi primer día en Forks había sido algo difícil este había sido el doble ahora solo debía apresurarme a salir de allí y seguir el mismo recorrido que hacia solo segundos antes, unas cuantas cuadras hasta la estación del metro luego bajarme en la estación y una cuadra mas hasta el edificio y seria libre.

Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando escuche a alguien llamar mi nombre, era imposible que de todos los lugares me fuese a encontrar a alguien conocido aca pero sin duda la voz era familiar asi que me vista viajo hasta e lugar de donde venia la voz y fue como si todo a mi alrededor se detuviese me quede allí inmóvil solo mirando.

-Bells no tengo todo el día- sonrió ¿Que demonios?.

No se en que momento exacto mis pies empezaron a moverse pero lo hicieron y en cuestión de segundos me encontraba de pie frente a el mirándole fijamente.

-Entonces Bells vamos a almorzar?-me pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el estacionamiento que estaba solo a unos metros conmigo detrás

Ya había visto su auto anteriormente el día del club pero no era un secreto que no estaba en estado de detallarlo, era un volvo plateado de lujo pero claro no era sorpresa todo el que conocía a Edward sabia que para su familia el dinero no representaba un problema.

-Si tu pagas Cullen- no pude evitar sonreír, aunque mi respuesta había sido algo retrasada pero Hey estaba en shock que puedo decir?.

-Crees que invitaría a una chica a almorzar y no pagaría la cuenta Swan? Que clase dechico crees que soy?- me encantaban nuestros juegos, sabia que era todo un caballero de eso no había duda alguna, me quedo mas claro cuando lo vi abrir la puerta del copiloto para mi esperando que entrara para luego cerrarla con sumo cuidado.

No me había preguntado que hacia aquí recogiéndome el primer dia de clases, mi propio hermano no había podido encontrar un espacio en su horario para pasar tiempo conmigo, quizás Emmet lo había mandado en su nombre era lo único que seme ocurria que otra razón podía tener el para recogerme?.

Aunque debía admitir que recordando el maravilloso beso que había sellado nuestro ultimo encuentro albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que este fuera Edward haciéndome ver de de alguna manera que estaba aunque fuese un poco interesado en mi.

Tan perdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me percate del momento en el que llegamos a un pequeño restaurant nada extravagante perfecto para el almuerzo

Antes de que mi mano pudiese terminar de tocarla manilla dela puerta ya el estaba allí abriéndola por mi y ayudándome a bajar, ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra desde que nos habíamos embarcado en el auto no sabia si yo debía decir algo todo esto era extraño si había estado con ela solas antes pero todo esto era diferente sin traer a colación los sucesos ocurridos en días anteriores.

Caminamos igual en silencio yo debatiendo con mi yo interno, el hablo con la encargada de la puerta para que nos ubicara en una mesa no tardo nada en hacerlo luego de ver la sonrisa de Edward, se notaba que era ella la que quería estar sentada en mi silla lastima que yo Isabella tenia toda la intención de ocuparla y no pretendía apartarme para dejarle espacio a nadie, asi que era mejor que esta anfitriona o lo que fuera se mantuviese alejada.

Definitivamente la cordura se había alejado de mi sistema y parecía no querer volver, no me importaba que no tuviese derecho a reclamar a Edward como mio en mi presencia no lo quería cerca de ninguna chica regalada que seguramente se iba todas las noches con un niño rico y bien parecido era mi deber como amiga protegerlo, claro como amiga.

-Bells me escuchas?- es erala voz de Edward que al parecer me había estado hablando antes yyo como una buena tonta no estaba prestando atención.

-Me decías algo?- las palabras no salieron como esperaba demonios mi voz no salió como esperaba, perfecto Bella aquí vamos de vuelta a los quince años en tu primera cita aunque ¿ esta no era una cita o si?

-Si, pero al parecer algo te tiene entretenida ¿ Quieres compartir?- lli estaba ese gesto que parecía decirte que el lo sabia todo podía verse mas condenadamente sexy?.

-Shhh Cullen deja de decir tonterías y dime que puedo pedir-lo único que se me ocurrió fue cambiar el tema no me parecía buena idea empezar a decirle que estaba teniendo un monologo sobre como alejaría a todas las zorras que quisieran acercársele, esa conversación sique iria bien sabes seque solo nos hemos besado pero no quiero que ninguna otra chica en especial la anfitriona te mire como si quisiera comerte entero porque solo yo quiero mirarte asi entiendes? Si definitivamente no era lo mas adecuado.

-Deja todo en mis manos pequeña Bella-con eso llamo a la mesera, que enseguida estaba en nuestra mesa dando muestra de lo feliz que estaba en tomar su orden? Debían todas las mujeres del lugar estar interesadas en Edward?.

Quería reírme sobre todo cuando la mesera le pregunto que comería su "hermanita" y el respondió muy claramente que yo no era su "hermanita" su rostro cambio por completo, podía imaginar que estaba pasando por su cabeza y un pequeño regocijo me invadió, pero considerándolo bien no sabia si era muy buena idea probar esta comida después de todo las chicas celosas son capaces de todo pero sin duda podía sacrificarme por volver a ver el cambio que sufrió su estúpida cara cuando las palabras de Edward abandonaron sus labios pero las mismas sirvieron para abrir toda una nueva ronda de inquietudes porque le aclararía eso a la mesera?.

Quería bromear, hacer algo mas que solo mirarle pero todo esto era tan incomodo y la parte racional de mi cerebro no se quería apagar, cada segundo nuevas pregunta me asaltaban sobre toda esta situación, si sabia que la solución era dejar de pensar y empezar actuar como la chica grande que era cierto?

-Entonces Eddie- hacia le decía Emmet sabia que le molestaba a no poder justo lo que buscaba no porque quisiera molestarlo solo quería quitarle seriedad al asunto después de todo la pregunta que seguía buscaba saciar mi curiosidad-A que debo esta invitación?-decidi seguir mirándolo, quería aparentar estar tranquila, sabia que no era muy buena aparentando pero esperaba poder disimular todo lo que estaba sintiendo al menos lo suficiente como para que el no se diece cuenta de lo que ocurría en mi interior que podía decir era una batalla bastante ardua entre la parte racional y la irracional de mi cerebro.

Por un lado quería tomar esto como una cita y actuar toda coqueta, aunque no tenia la menor idea de como hacer eso pero por otro no quería hacer el ridículo si el solo estaba haciendo esto por ser la hermanita de Emmet,sin duda estábamos enviado señales confusas ambos pero muy en el fondo yo quería creer que mis deseos podían tener una pequeña posibilidad de hacerse realidad, pero sobre todo no podía sacar de mi cabeza los besos que habíamos compartido.

La verdad era un misterio para mi como el podía estar tan tranquilo, cuando yo era un desastre.

-Pues la verdad no lo se, podríamos decir que estamos celebrando tu primer dia de clases Belly-hizo énfasis en el nombre, me habia extrañado la falta de comentario sobre mi utilizando el apodo que tanto odiaba las razones eran obvias había decidido hacer lo mismo conmigo, sin duda el ambiente ahora era mas ligero eso claro hasta que escuche sus siguientes palabras-O es que acaso es pecado invitar a comer a la atractiva hermana de tu mejor amigo?.


	8. Desciones,Desciones

**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece todos son creaciones de SM ustedes lo saben y yo lo se fin de la historia,como he dicho todo este tiempo solo tengo su nombre no soy ella ni nada de eso tome prestados sus personajes con el fin de divertirme un poco y crear una historia para poner en uso mi imaginación.**

**N/A:**

**No publique el fin de semana lo siento lo siento se porto algo difícil este fin y el que viene es medio complicado pero igual si se que no puedo publicar el fin les traeré el capitulo antes como un lindo regalo. pero aquí les traigo el capitulo que espero disfruten, buenas noticias termine el 12 y ya casi esta el 13 asi que tengo para actualizar semanal!*hace un baile de victoria***

**Hasta el momento creo que la historia tendrá 20 lindos capítulos! Empezó con 15 como máximo pero no podía permitirme cortarle parte de la trama y pues me gusta escribirlo! Asi que veremos como sigue creciendo cuantos cap creen ustedes que debería tener?**

**Que mas? Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y estar feliz me hace escribir mas lol.**

**Sigo diciendo beta readers o pre readers pleaseeee necesito una! Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo! Pero podría mejorar!**

**Sus comentarios, sugerencia e ideas siempre son bienvenidos recuerden le dan a ese botoncito que dice review! Y tururú le dejaran un mensaje a esta chica de aca que los espera con ansias y los lee con gusto!**

**La parte mas importante ahora decir Graciaaaas! Muchas gracias a losque se toman el tiempo de leer, de agregar el fan fic en sus alertas y muchas muchas gracias a los que comentan.**

**Sin mas eso es todo disfruten este capitulo**

**Besitos**

**Theff**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**, Desciones.**

No se que me había pasado solo tenia una cosa en la cabeza y eso era que quería verla, decirle hola, estaba consiente de que no era lo mas adecuado pero me daba exactamente igual solo quería gritar ¡Al demonio con todo!

Subí a mi automóvil y sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a manejar hacia su facultad después de todo no quedaba muy lejos, estudiábamos en la misma universidad solo en diferentes bloques o edificios como quisieran decirle.

Quince minutos más tarde allí estaba el edificio de literatura.

No debía faltar mucho para que saliera había utilizado mis influencias para enterarme, si mi mejor amigo me había comentado como "no podía buscar a Bella" por sus clases entre otras cosas y por supuesto yo no podía faltar como buen acosador.

No, no la estaba acosando yo estaba allí porque quería ayudar, quería dejarla en casa evitarle la molestia de caminar y todas esas cosas después de todo seguía siendo la hermanita de mi mejor amiga ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

Sin duda alguna había encontrado un nuevo mantra solo debía repetírmelo lo suficiente como para que las imágenes de mis labios sobre los de ella desaparecieran, o lograra olvidar lo suave que era su piel y como quería hacerla mía en todas las formas posibles, cierto la hermanita de mi mejor amigo.

¿Cómo debía saber que la niña que recordaba iba a regresar siendo una mujer y viéndose asi?

Me era casi imposible controlarme estando a su alrededor, había sido una pésima idea venir hasta acá lo mejor seria dar la vuelta e irme por donde vine directo a mi departamento y olvidarme de esta locura.

Había empezado a caminar pero antes de que pudiese terminar de dar la vuelta, la vi tenia sus típicos vaqueros ajustados a la perfección, una pequeña camisa de tirantes debajo de una chaqueta que cumplía la misión de protegerla del frio y luego sus zapatos deportivos y su cabello marrón estaba suelto dejando que el viento jugara con el con total soltura.

Viéndola caminar tan metida en su mundo no pude evitar pensar que podía hacer esto una y otra vez, esperarla recogerla llevarla a pasear, moví mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos probablemente nunca mas lo haría ella y yo éramos amigos además debía recordar que el vinculo mas fuerte que nos unía era Emmet y esto ante sus ojos probablemente seria traición en primer grado.

Las ganas de correr y abrazarla quizás hasta besarla me invadían pero debía ignorarlas no solo en ese momento probablemente por mucho mas tiempo, debía actuar con normalidad.

Empecé a llamarla desde mi lugar para sacar ventaja de la distancia y poner mis alborotadas hormonas o lo que fuese bajo control.

Vi su rostro tensarse ante el sonido de mi voz, cada vez estaba mas seguro de que este había sido una equivocación monumental pero ya estaba hecho asique mejor seguir con lo que hacia.

Cuando al fin estuvimos cerca decidí seguir el consejo de Emmet la mejor solución para todo era bromear, era lo único que probablemente se llevaría la tención del momento y probablemente me devolvería un poco de mi seguridad.

Entre todas las mujeres del mundo tenia que ser ella la que provocase en mí las reacciones más insólita del mundo ¡absurdo!

Lo mas normal es que nos hubiésemos subido al auto la hubiese llevado a su casa y obviamente dejara todas estas tonterías sobre todo la de someterme a tal tortura ¿Pero desde cuando hacia yo lo correcto?

Asi que en vez de eso la lleve a almorzar.

Nuestra comida transcurrió entre algunos silencios incómodos y bromas tontas, había comido con muchas chicas pero con ninguna había sentido tantas cosas diferentes, era muy sencillo llevarlas a comer en una cita luego ir a su casa pasar una placentera noche y adiós, eso cuando siquiera quería algo de acción pero esta vez no era asi había mucho mas en todo esto ni siquiera debía considerar esto como una cita.

Verla comer y hablar no sabia sobre que estaba parado, siempre había sido capaz de detectar cuando una mujer coqueteaba conmigo pero con Bella no podía pero debía admitir que en el fondo deseaba con todas mis ganas que lo estuviese haciendo.

Por mas que me gustaría ser capaz de vivir en negación no podía ocultar la atracción que sentía hacia la chica que estaba sentada frente a mi, quería besarla, hacerla mía aun cuando sabia que no era lo que debía pensar de la hermana de el que había sido mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Ya era muy tarde ya había probado de ese maravilloso fruto prohibido lo que me dejaba contemplando dos posibilidades, negarme la oportunidad de volver a probarla y rogar que fuese algo pasajero o sucumbir a la tentación sin preocuparme por las consecuencias que mis actos podían acarrear.

No pude evitar notar como su cara cambio cuando las palabras que formaron mi pregunta abandonaron mis labios, la dije sin pensar probablemente habían muchas cosas malas en el hecho de que yo la hubiese invitado a almorzar al menos en mi mente, pero sabia que ella había logrado captar todos los significados escondidos en esa palabras ella era una chica brillante.

-No lo se, supongo que eso depende de tus intenciones-sus palabras sugerían tanto como las mías pero combinado con su sonrisa picara y su mirada inocente era demasiado.

-Supongo que sabrás cuales son cuando todo esto termine-hable antes de darme cuenta que lo hacia solo deje salir lo que estaba en mi mente pero no me arrepentía.

Con esas palabras había dejado mas o menos clara mi decisión ahora todo estaba en sus manos, la dejaría a ella guiarnos hacia donde quisiera, yo por mi parte solo podía imaginarme desnudándola y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos, mi boca sobre esa misma mesa sin importarme el mundo que nos rodeaba.

Esos pensamientos tenían que detenerse si no me vería en la necesidad de visitar el baño, lo que probablemente terminaría en una sección de auto -complacencia no muy adecuada para el momento.

Pero era imposible sobre todo a la hora del postre cuando Bella ordeno el pastel de fresas, verla comerse la crema me hacia desear que muchas otras cosas estuviesen en sus labios.

Oficialmente me había convertido en un pervertido tal vez había retrocedido unos dos o tres años hacia la época donde era un adolecente hormonal que se excitaba con tan solo el pensamiento de poder sentir a una chica cerca personalmente yo preferiría alegar el hecho de que hacia mas de un mes que no tenia una chica en mi cama sin duda esa era una mejor teoría.

Cuando la perfecta demostración de habilidades dela boca de Bella termino pague la cuenta y subimos a mi auto de nuevo el silencio reino.

Pensé en tomar la incitaba decir algo, estábamos cerca de su departamento ya, no quería incomodarla y sabia que si habría la boca no seria capaz de controlarme en lo mas mínimo lo que terminaría en mi haciendo un comentario con algún doble sentido seguramente.

Estábamos justo frente a su edificio, quería bajarme abrir su puerta que me invitara pasar pero no lo veía ocurriendo ella bajo con total tranquilidad sin dar señales de nada.

-Entonces Eddie subirás o no?-cuando la vi allí parada esperándome con toda la rapidez del mundo apague el auto y baje.

La segui hasta la entrada del edificio, sostuve la puerta para que pasara si podía ser que a veces entrara en modo pervertido pero también tenia bastante claro como ser un caballero ese crédito se lo tenia que dar a mi madre.

No sabia que pasaría una vez que estuviésemos dentro del departamento personalmente debía confesar que me moría por probar sus labios una vez mas casi podía decir que me conformaría con eso un beso largo e intenso que probablemente nos llevase a más.

La espera en el ascensor fue eterna sumada a la tensión sexual que probablemente se podía cortar con un cuchillo al menos de mi parte, ninguno decía palabra alguna nunca había sido mas feliz de escuchar el sonido que anunciaba que habíamos llegado al piso correcto.

En cuanto la puerta del departamento se cerro tras nosotros fue como si entráramos aun mundo completamente diferente como si de repente todo a nuestro alrededor se nublase, ya no había mundo exterior ni pensamientos racionales ni siquiera alguna preocupación.

Antes de poder percatarme su espalda estaba pegada contra la puerta las llaves que nos habían permitido el acceso y que una vez se encontraban en sus manos estaban ahora olvidadas en el frio suelo, la chaqueta que tan solo minutos antes la había protegido del frio estaba justo al lado de las llaves, mis labios estaban sobre los de ella probándolos una vez mas como si no existiera mañana.

Ya no había ni Emmet ni situaciones correctas o incorrectas, éramos Bella yo y mi deseo.

Mi lengua paso a bordear el contorno de sus labios pidiéndole el acceso anhelado ella no tardo en cedérmelo pronto nuestras leguas bailaban juntas en un mismo compas.

Mil y un sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo como si un incontable números de corrientes eléctricas recorriera mi cuerpo y era solo un simple beso no podía imaginar que se sentiría poder llegar a probar mas de ella.

Su sabor era dulce podía sentir todavía un poco del postre de fresas que había disfrutado mezclado con su sabor natural, su olor inundaba mis fosas nasales era perfecto, mis manos descansaban en sus caderas sosteniéndola firme disfrutando de cada sensación década momento.


	9. Amigos o algo mas

**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos maravillosos personajes es mio, yo lo se ustedes lo saben todos pertenecen a la grandiosa SM.**

**El ff ha tenido sus momentos solo quiero advertir que de aquí en adelante comienza lo bueno { o lo fuerte} para algunos asi que con cuidado.**

**A/N Ok cuantas veces tengo que decir lo siento? Lamento no haber publicado, hacerles esperar y demás demás demás, y lo lamento porque realmente tengo los capítulos listos para poder publicar pero transcribirlos no ha sido fácil, tratare de por lo menos pasar a la computadora unos dos o tres capítulos mas para no atrasarme tanto con las publicaciones porque en cuanto los exámenes hacen su aparición menos puedo, creo que ha quedado claro pero igual les explicare.**

**El tiempo que utlizo para escribir es el que tengo libre en la universidad o el ingles o en el auto asi que escribo en un cuaderno lápiz y papel ese es mi borrador luego vengo me siento en la lap y paso los capítulos haciendo los cambios y mejoras, aunque no me caería mal un Beta o algo se buscan*pone los anuncios* ya saben, y pues bueno es por eso.**

**A/N2 Hablando de otras cosas aquí les traje el capitulo espero les guste lo disfruten y todo eso, no prometeré no perderme pero si intentare actualizarles pronto, semanal quizás como lo venia haciendo al menos hasta que se me acaben los capítulos.**

**En caso de que quieran saber tengo exactamente hasta el capitulo 15 terminado completo, empezando el 16 asi que tienen Fan Fic para rato solo ténganme un poquitín de paciencia si?.**

**Acepto sugerencias si quieren comentar decir algo creen que falta algo díganmelo! **

**Cuando terminen este cap no me maten si? Prometo que todo tiene un lindo propósito, la historia la tengo en la cabeza y no estoy ni cerca del final.**

**Bueno creo que me he extendido bastante con estas notas, si alguien las lee xD bueh Gracias por su paciencia por los que siguen la historia y comentan recuerden darle al botoncito de Review y darme sus opiniones.**

**Si alguien quiere puede seguirme en twitter o no se cualquier cosa Theffys**

**Muchos saluditos**

**Me**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capitulo 9**

**¿Amigos o algo asi?**

**BPOV**

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos fue como si algo dentro de mi se encendiera un fuego que hasta el momento era desconocido para mi.

No podía negar que había querido esto desde hacia ya bastante, segundos después de ese día en la cocina justo en el instante que cruzo la puerta ya había extrañado la sensación de sus labios reclamando los míos probablemente era una locura pero inclusive antes de subirme al auto ya estaba pensando en este preciso momento.

Su olor inundaba mis fosas nasales, no tenia la menor idea de que perfume utilizaba, solo sabia que su aroma era masculino, diferente.

Todavía podía sentir el sabor del postre en su boca lo que mezclado a su peculiar sabor a menta hacia todo mas exquisito.

Como un beso podía hacer sentir tantas cosas escapaba de mi conocimiento, hacia meses que no estaba tan cerca de alguien o bueno tan cerca de un alguien del sexo opuesto que encontrara realmente atractivo solo por eso debía asumir que todos mis instintos de estaban despertando haciéndome desear mas ¿Cierto?

No tenia que ver con el hecho que era mas sexy que cualquier modelo o actor que alguna vez hubiese admirado, o que supiera que hacia con sus labios, o que encontrase su aroma embriagante, era falta de acción, si eso era.

En un momento determinado mis pies empezaron a moverse, nuestros labios se separaban breves segundos los suficiente para recuperar el aire necesario para seguir, sabia hacia donde quería llevarlo pero en ese momento mi habitación se veía sumamente distante asi que el sofá tendría que servir para mis propósitos.

Normalmente yo nunca tomaba el control estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos marcaran el ritmo de los besos, de las caricias inclusive al momento de pasar a acciones mas intimas todo era a su ritmo, ellos me atacaban por decirlo de alguna manera pero había algo en Edward que me hacia dejar de ser la Bella sumisa y me convertía en una segura de lo que quería y deseaba.

Las rodillas de Edward se encontraron con el brazo del sofá, se detuvo para mirarme sus ojos tenían miles de preguntas palabras que probablemente yo tenia respuesta, preguntas que probablemente ni el mismo fuese capaz de responder pero en ese momento no me interesaba obtener respuesta hacia mucho rato que me había despedido de mi parte racional ahora solo quería disfrutar, estaba consiente que lo que implicaba que ambos acabáramos en ese sofá era algo mucho mas grande de lo que mi cerebro había reconocido en un principio pero a estas alturas poco me importaba, no salieron palabras de mis labios solo asentí si lo que buscaba era consentimiento lo tenia.

El se sentó llevándome con el nuestros cuerpos estaban cerca pero no lo suficientemente cerca, si me preguntaban a mi, su rostro se inclino hacia mi pero mis labios no fueron el destino de los suyos si no mi cuello.

Debía admitir que ese era uno de mis puntos débiles no pude controlar la reacción involuntaria mis ojos se cerraron a pesar de que quería mirar sus ojos verdes.

-Tengo una idea- susurro a mi oído antes de rozar el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes no me quedaba ninguna duda, el si sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin esfuerzo alguno me movió para que quedara perfectamente ubicada sobre su regazo ya sus manos no estaban estéticas ahora exploraban por debajo de mi blusa, si alguien me preguntaba solo quería que me la quitase y luego procediera a hacer lo mismo con la suya para poder sentir su piel cerca a la mía.

-Dios Bells- escuche como susurraba cuando me acomodaba sobre el haciendo que ciertas zonas sensibles de nuestros cuerpos se tocaran.

Mordi mi labio inferior quería mas, no podía parar de pensar como se sentiría nuestros cuerpos entendiéndose de una manera mas intima.

Como si pudiese leer mi mente fue por mi camisa un paso mas cerca a lo que quería ahora solo debía ir por mis vaqueros y ropa interior.

Había estado en esta posición otras veces pero nunca tan ansiosa por mas, era mi turno de actuar-Debemos estar en iguales condiciones- procedi a desaparecer su camisa que termino justo al lado de la mia.

Por fin estaba viendo su torzo era perfecto como todo el, con mi dedo recorri su abdomen acariciando cada musculo perfectamente marcado, el tenia los ojos cerrados.

Debia admitir que era una vista maravillosa no solo porque el tenia el cuerpo perfecto, no muy tonificado si no perfectamente en forma si no que podía ver como el estaba a mi merced, me sentía en control y esa era una sensación a la que le estaba empezando a tomar aprecio.

Mis labios fueron a sus cuello, era mi turno de probar ya el se habia divertido por un buen tiempo, baje levemente probando la piel de su hombro, el por su parte sostenía mis caderas acariciando de vez en cuando mi espalda.

Podia pasar la tarde entera probándolo, su olor su sabor solo existía una palabra para poder describirlo y era total y rotundamente embriagantemente exquisito.

No se cuanto tiempo pase probándolo, el teléfono de Edward nos regreso a la realidad en el preciso momento que sus dedos se acercaban al broche de mi sostén.

Con ese sonido regrese a la realidad, no había pensado si quiera que ropa interior me había puesto en la mañana rogaba porque al menos se tratase de algo sencillo no algo que podría avergonzarme y pudiera hacerme ver como una anticuada.

Tenia la esperanza de que pudiera ignorar el sonido pero el momento se había perdido, sin duda alguna ya no regresaría asi que solo me quedaría esperar hasta la próxima ocasión, debía comprar alguna ropa interior decente o quizás en el fondo de mi cajón habría algo útil ¿Por qué habría otra ocasión cierto? Rogaba al cielo que si, no habíamos llegado ni cerca de donde quería que todo esto terminara.

-No tienes a nadie mas?-probablemente debía moverme y dejarlo tomar la llamada pero no quería me sentía comoda, movi un poco mis caderas, vi como su rostro cambio y su respiración se agito no pude evitar sonreir-Si, esta bien se que soy tu mejor amigo- su tono era molesto, al menos eso me dejaba ver que no era la única inconforme con la situación.

-Era Emmet-dijo una vez que había dejado su teléfono de lado-Rose lo dejo en plena calle cuando hizo un comentario estúpido- sin que pudiera evitarlo las carcajadas salieron, todo esto era tan Emmet-Quizás no deberías moverte asi- su voz estaba llena de deseo

-¿Como?- dije mientras movia un poco mis caderas sintiendo su obvia erección en mi centro, sonreí un poco me alegraba saber que yo era la causante de eso.

-Dios B- sus manos fueron a mis caderas- Debo ir por Emmet.

-Rose es la chica perfecta para Emmet- fue lo único que dije dejando de moverme, no quería empeorar la situación.

-Sabes que estas apoyando el hecho de que la novia de tu hermano lo bajo de su auto y lo dejo bajo la lluvia porque hizo una broma que discriminaba a las mujeres rubias?-probablemente debía decir que Rosalie era una perra o que no debió haber hecho eso, pero yo conocía a Emmet si era cierto Rose no era mi persona favorita en el mundo pero tenia coraje y sabia cuando poner a mi hermano en su lugar con eso me bastaba para al menos respetarla pero antes de que pudiera darle mis razonamientos su teléfono empezó a sonar una vez mas.

-Probablemente debas ir a buscarlo- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, pensando en moverme de mi lugar y dándole la bienvenida a la Bella insegura.

-Necesitamos hablar- como si la situación no pudiese empeorar, empece a sentirme expuesta absurdo definitivamente pensando que solo minutos atrás quería que esas mismas manos desaparecieran el resto de mi ropa y acariciaran cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

No sabia de que quería hablaro o bueno ese no era exactamente el termino sabia de lo que quería hablar probablemente decirme cuanto lo sentía o que eso no se podía repetir pero yo no podía permitir eso.

-Edward te gusto lo que acaba de pasar?- no pensé mucho, solo sabia que debía resolver la situación buscar la manera de que lograra que se repitiera.

-Obvio, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?- su rostro cambio-Probablemente si el teléfono no hubiese sonado ahora estaríamos haciendo mucho mas- al menos esas palabras me tranquilizaban saber que el habría continuado con todo-Pero- justo lo que me temía asi que sin pensarlo dos veces le bese.

-Deja el pero de lado ¿Si? Me gustas y quiero que lo que sea que hacíamos se repita, no voy a pedirte que seas mi novio o algo asi- si tan solo el supierta cuantas ganas tenia de que el me pidiese a mi que fuese su novia pero sabia que Edward Cullen no era un chico de relaciones y yo solo quería tenerlo al costo que fuese-Podemos ser amigos con derecho o algo asi- fue lo único que se me ocurrió sugerir, no quería ser su "amiguita" pero quería seguir disfrutando de el-Que dices? – esperaba que el dijese que si no tenia nada de ganas de lidear con el ser rechazada por el grandiosamente sexy Edward Cullen.


	10. Recogiendo a Emmet

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes es mío son propiedad de la grandiosa increíble súper dotada imaginación de mi tocaya SM, la historia por otro lado si pertenece a mi imaginación que tiende a trabajar sobre tiempo.**

**Advertencia: La historia es M por un motivo a partir de aquí puede que suba un poco el volumen todo esta por ponerse mas hot e intenso todo y posiblemente aparezca también un poco de mal lenguaje asi que ya se dan por advertidos y todo eso.**

**N/A Bueno no estaba muerta andaba de parranda mas quisiera yo xD, en realidad estaba secuestrada por los profesores de la universidad pero ya que soy un ser libre tratare de pasar todos los capítulos que tengo escritos, tengo 6 capítulos mas terminados solo debo transcribir y hacérselo llegar { si todavía están disponibles} las que se ofrecieron a ayudarme, probablemente este sea el ultimo capitulo que suba sin pasar por revisión antes eso espero.**

**Este capitulo es corto no es muy emocionante pero verán como se pondrá luego, ya viene lo interesante asi que ténganme paciencia! **

**Quiero disculparme con todos por la tardanza, lamento haberlos hecho esperar enserio no tienen idea de lo apenada que estoy, en esta semana tratare de avanzar mucho mas para no dejarlos por tanto tiempo.**

**El que guste y quiera tener noticias mas directas de el FF o de mi vida o de lo que guste pueden seguirme en Twitter Theffys, pues realmente creo que esto todo disfruten!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capitulo 10**

No podía creer las palabras que estaban saliendo de su boca, era de mi conocimiento que estos últimos días nos habíamos acercado gracias al hecho de que obviamente nos sentíamos atraídos el uno hacia el otro pero realmente cuantas posibilidades existían de que el sueño de todo hombre de poder disfrutar de los besos y las caricias de una hermosa mujer cuando quisiera sin compromiso alguno podría presentarse asi?.

Mucho menos podía imaginar que una chica tan perfecta como Bella podría proponerme algo asi, era el tipo de chica que podría conseguir tantos chicos como quisiera para tener una relación real, duradera.

-¿Dónde estala pequeña Bella?- necesitaba bromear lograr que todo el asunto perdiera un poco de seriedad.

-Espero no estuvieses pensando en la pequeña Bella mientras me besabas-rei no me quedaban dudas era perfecta en todo sentido-¿Me vas a responder o me tendrás en suspenso?-alce una ceja la idea de dejarla con la duda era bastante tentadora pero no quería correr el riesgo de que se arrepintiera.

-Tienes un trato Swan pero debes recordar que debemos ser discretos-esa era una parte que debía quedar clara, no podíamos tomar riesgos con Emmet.

-Si, lo se nadie debe enterarse-me interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar-Ahora ve a buscar a mi hermano-se levanto ubicándose frente a mi.

-Solo si me das algo a cambio-igual iría y ella lo sabia por eso me dejo totalmente sorprendido cuando se acerco, ubicándose una vez mas en mi regazo asegurándose de que mi masculinidad y su feminidad se rozaran para luego unir nuestros labios.

-Allí tienes algo el resto cuando lo traigas sano y salvo-susurro en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello y ponerse de pie.

Yo no tarde mucho en seguirla; tomando mi camisa del suelo para desaparecer por la parte escuchando su risa, lo que me hizo sonreír como un tonto.

Debía apresurarme ya había hecho esperar a Emmet bastante pero debía ser honesto estaba mas ansioso por cobrar mi recompensa.

No sabia que tan lejos quería llegar Bella por mi parte me conformaría con escucharla gemir mi nombre, inclusive solo con uno de esos trabajos manuales que a todo quinceañero emocionaban.

Con esos pensamientos pise el pedal, rogaba que Emmet no quisiera ir a su casa pero estaba bastante seguro que tendría que llevarlo all por lo que mi recompensa terminaría posponiéndose desgraciadamente, nada costaba sonhar por lo que realmente esperaba que me pidiese que lo dejase en casa de Rosalie por mis propios motivos egoístas pero Isabella tenia algo que siempre me dejaba queriendo mas y con ese tipo de promesas obviamente me hacia desearla aun mas.

Por fin vi la calle que me había dicho mi mejor amigo por teléfono, lo pude ver en la distancia estaba mojado de pies a cabeza como me arrepentía de no haberle dicho que tomara un taxi ahora mi querido auto tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones estúpidas.

Siempre tenia la opción de decirle que se quitara todo y conociéndolo estaba seguro que lo haría sin pensarlo, esa era una imagen con la que sin duda alguna prefería no vivir.

Detuve el auto justo donde el estaba parado para facilitarle el acceso.

-Eddie te tomo bastante llegar hasta aquí-se quejo antes de subir al auto, en cuanto vi su estado agradecí que mis asientos fueran de cuero.

-Calla y termina de subir-exclame, si alguien tenia derecho a estar molesto ese era yo me encontraba en el séptimo cielo cuando su llamada me interrumpió podía asegurarle que no estaba de humor para sus jueguitos.

-Estas sensible hoy, cualquiera cree que interrumpí algo importante-preferí no comentar sobre eso-¿Lo hice?Estabas a punto de utilizar al pequeño Eddie?-movió sus cejas de forma sugestiva, si tan solo supiera-Vamos Eddie cuéntame probablemente pase toda esta semana sin acción ya sabes como se pone Rose molesta.

-No te diré nada Emmet, piensa eso la próxima vez que quieras bromear - no pretendía narrarle a mi mejor amigo como había estado explorando el maravilloso cuerpo de su hermana en su sofá.

-¿Ya no confías en mi? ¿Que paso con eso de mejores amigos Eddie? Me estas lastimando profundamente.

Emmet estaba en su plena actuación melodramática, lo que el no sabia es que una parte de mi se sentía culpable, cuando su rostro cambio de expresión lo agradecí al cielo no podría aguantar mucho si el mantenía ese acto.

Las razones por las cuales me sentía culpable eran obvias ese chico que estaba sentado a mi lado había estado en cada uno de los momentos de mi vida, alegres o tristes el había estado allí, le debía mucho y probablemente no reaccionaria muy bien al enterarse lo que estaba haciendo con su hermanita o bueno lo que planeaba hacer con ella.

-Eddie Eddie no lo niegues tengo las pruebas de que estabas teniendo acción y no solo por tu estado de chico gruñón – volvió a mover sus cejas de esa forma sugerente.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-De la hermosa marca que tu amiguita dejo en tu cuello o me dirás que es un golpe? Créeme he dejado suficientes marcas como esas como para no reconocerlas.

-No voy a negar nada bien?, si Emmet estaba con una chica cuando tu llamada nos interrumpió la diversión probablemente horita estaría en horizontal con ella si no hubiese llegado tu llamada ¿ Contento?- no había nada mas lejos de la verdad probablemente no habría llegado tan lejos al menos no hoy pero sin duda otro día si que lo haría.

No podía creer que Bella me hubiese dejado una marca ¿ lo habría hecho apropósito? no pude evitar la sonrisa que cruzo mis labios pensando en mi venganza.

Emmet seguía mirándome, subí el volumen del radio no quería escucharlo mas solo quería volver con Isabella y retomar todo donde lo habíamos dejado.

-No me digas nada de tu amante secreta pero debe ser muy buena o una gran chica si te tiene sonriendo de esa manera-definitivamente el no tenia la menor idea de nada.

-¿A donde te llevo? – era el momento de cambiar el tema.

-Vamos a mi casa, si voy donde Rose probablemente no me quedara ningún hueso intacto.

Sabia que el tenia razón, Rosalie podía ser bastante dura o mejor dicho una total perra cuando se lo disponía pero eso no evitaba que quisiera lanzar a mi mejor amigo frente a su puerta con todos los riesgos solo para poder volver a tener a Bella solo para mi.


End file.
